1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packing carton for packing pouch-type beverage containers, to a machine for closing a packing carton and to a method for closing a packing carton.
2. Description of the Related Art
The packing of individual containers, in particular of individual, pouch-type containers in cartons or other packing alternatives, e.g. for dispatch, transport and storage, hereinafter termed “packing cartons,” is known from the prior art. Such packing cartons are often made of corrugated cardboard or, like packing cases, are reinforced in certain areas by two layers of cardboard provided in parts. The packing of containers using machines for the packing carton is known as well.
A reinforced carton is known from European Patent No. EP2013093 B1. Document G9420577 discloses a packing carton made, in particular, of cardboard and having a closure made of cardboard. German Patent No. DE19745854 C1 discloses a method and a device for packing bags in packing cartons.
However, the prior art solutions suffer from the problem that, for stability reasons, non-corrugated cardboard can sometimes not be used without an additional reinforcement, e.g. by double layers. This leads to higher materials costs and increased complexity, which should preferably be avoided.
Also, it should be possible to carry out a packing method as efficiently and fast as possible, and it should be tailored to the packing carton.